mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Woodcutting
Woodcutting is a skill that is based around chopping trees down with an axe. Leveling the skill gives you increased chances of extra wood dropping from trees, as well as extra duration on the tree feller ability. Abilities Tree Feller Make trees explode Tree Feller is an active skill that allows you to chop down entire trees by only breaking one block. To use Tree Feller, right-click while holding an axe to ready your tool. With the tool ready, chop a block of wood or giant mushroom to activate the skill. Tree Feller only breaks blocks at the same height and higher than the block that is chopped, so cutting the middle of a tree will leave a stump. At level 0, tree feller lasts for 2 seconds, and it increases by 1 second every 50 levels. This gives it a max duration of 22 seconds at level 1000. The ability has a cooldown between uses that lasts 240 seconds (4 minutes). Tree feller does not break trees larger than 500 blocks by default. When using Tree Feller, the durability of one's axe will be decreased by as much as if each log/huge mushroom block had been broken individually. If one's axe should break while Tree Feller is active, the user will suffer eight damage ( ) and a message will appear reading, "Your axe splinters into dozens of pieces!". The surrounding logs/huge mushroom blocks will remain intact, apart from the one on which the axe was broken. 'Leaf Blower' Blow away leaves Locked until level 100 woodcutting Leaf Blower is an ability that will cause leaf blocks to break instantly when hit with an axe. When destroyed using Leaf Blower, a leaf block has a 10% chance of dropping its respective sapling. The leaves do durability damage to the axe and make a popping sound when broken. 'Double Drops' Double the normal loot Double drops is a passive skill that allows you to gain two items instead of one when chopping any log or giant mushroom block that was either generated by the world or grown. The chance to get double drops increases by 0.1% per level to a maximum of 100% at level 1000. Techniques Leveling *Create a large grove of birch trees, then chop down and replant as many trees as possible. This is because birch trees will not grow into the big trees that oak saplings can grow into, allowing for an easier time cutting down the trees when Tree Feller is on cooldown. * Create a mushroom tree by using bone meal on mushrooms planted on mycelium. * Most compactable tree to grow is spruce trees without letting the trees too big for tree feller to work. Put two blocks between each spruce tree. * 2x2 spruce trees have the best advantage of being able to cut down the entire tree easily, with or without Tree Feller. *Cut trees using an Efficiency V axe and run with speed potions to maximize the number of trees you can cut down during a single duration of Tree Feller. *Haste II Potions are able to be brewed from the Alchemy skill after level 125 Alchemy. They'll allow you to cut down trees faster. Experience Please note that the values listed below are the default values, which may be different on servers with custom configurations. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0dCnkuHhOk Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering